


My Little Crow

by Dreamlezz267



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drugs, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlezz267/pseuds/Dreamlezz267
Summary: Wilbur's mental state has been slipping for many years now. After a bad episode, Wilbur moves out of his childhood home to descend further into madness, causing his family to kidnap him in an attempt to rehabilitate him.Cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 68





	My Little Crow

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, KIDNAPING
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MISSED ANY TRIGGERS.

Techno stood at the door, the door of his brother's house. No one has seen Wilbur in years, not since he had slipped mentally. He never came around for holidays, birthdays, or anything in between. A small vibration goes of as Techno pulls his phone out. It was a text from Phil.

'everything is ready. Do you need help catching him?'

'no, ill be home soon. Be ready'

Techno but his phone away. Phil had been working nonstop for months, getting the house ready for Wilbur. There was no way for him to escape. The windows were shatterproof and had bars on them. There was no way for Wilbur to take his own life either, meaning no objects to hang himself, nothing sharp or pointy of any kind.

Techno approached the door, chloroform rag in hand. He was gonna do it. He really was. His heart was racing, his head couldn't keep up with his own thought as he knocked on the door. The sound of Wilbur walking to the door didn't help poor Techno, not one bit. Techno didn't let himself think. As soon as the door was opened, Techno lunged at his older brother, taking him to the floor with a loud thump. The rag is now held tight against Wilbur's face as he fights back, scratching Techno with his claws. Watching his brother's eyes roll into the back of his head would just be another thing to add to the trauma pile.

The hard part was over. Everything was going according to plan. Techno just needed to get Wilbur in the car. Techno grabbed Wilbur scooping his poor brother up and laying him down in the back seat.  
Driving home wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. The constant nervous feeling dwelling in techno stomach was the main reason. Techno had to continually look over at his brother, making sure he didn't wake up because if he did, Techno would be a goner.

It didn't take long for the two to make it home, where Phil stood in the doorway waiting. Pulling Wilbur out was easy. Bringing him to his room was easy as well. Techno stood over his sleeping brother's body, just staring, he looked like Wilbur to Techno, but he knew his looks were deceiving. Phil placed a loving hand on Techno's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Phil understood how hard this was for everyone in the family. Watching your own kin slowly become a shadow of himself.

"let's head downstairs and get some tea," Phil said, leading Techno out of the room. Once they were downstairs, Phil gave Techno some tea brewed earlier that morning.

"How bad was it when you got there?"

"Phil, you have no idea, there were writings all over the walls scratch marks as well," Techno said, sipping his tea.

"oh dear, my poor little crow," Phil said 

They sat in silence after that, Techno not knowing what to say after Phil brought Wilburs childhood nickname. just then, a loud screech could be heard from upstairs. "I guess he's up now. I can't imagine this is gonna be good. You might wanna get the rope Techno." Phil said, rushing up the stairs. Wilbur's screams continued to get louder. Screams turned to murder threats, many about killing each and every member of the family.

When Techno made it up the stairs, Phil was on the floor holding his psychotic brother down to the floor. "hurry g-give me the ropes.". Techno tosed the ropes, so Phil could tie the man up "techno, hold him down for me," he nodded, grabbing Wilbur's wrists keeping him on the floor. But of course, keeping Wilbur down wasn't easy. Using his fangs, Wilbur sinks his teeth into techno arm. Phil, who was down by his feet, was kicked square in the chest, sending him back just a bit. Techno got up and ran to his old man's aid, giving Wilbur time to get up. 

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU," Wilbur said, charging at the two claws out and teeth bared, full intent to kill his father and younger brother. 

"Phil get the rag," Techno said, blocking his father from his crazy-ass brother. as Wilbur charged him, Techno got ready to defend himself. There was always one thing Wilbur had against Techno. It was his speed. Wilbur shoots forward, aiming his claws directly towards Techno. Techno was not fast enough to dodge Wilbur, instead getting clawed directly on his chest. which of cores started bleeding heavily, but this didn't stop Techno he pushed Wilbur down to the floor fully body pinning

"PHIL NOW" 

Phil throws the chloroform rag; Techno grabbed it and puts it over his struggling brother's face, knocking him out cold. Techno gets off of Wilbur. "you can tie him up now," Techno said, walking towards the bathroom to clean his newly opened wound. Techno kept his head down, not wanting Tommy or tubbo to see what their older brother had done to the other. Too late, of course, Tommy stood in the hall, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.


End file.
